


The Snupin Horror Sketchbook

by Skitty_Kat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Blood and Guts, Deal with a Devil, Frankenstein's Monster - Freeform, Giant Spiders, Horror, Inferi, M/M, Murder, Naked Inferi, Pen and Ink, Pitchforks and Torches, Undead, Vampires, Werewolves, Wolfsbane, dark rituals, giant insects, science gone wrong, werewolf attack, witchfinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_Kat/pseuds/Skitty_Kat
Summary: A series of pictures, of stories. A play with the tropes of the horror genre, one at a time.What fresh horror can I subject these two to? As much as possible.Repost from livejournal, given that it's Halloween.





	1. What Have You Done To Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has gone wrong with Lupin's wolfsbane.
> 
> Did Snape do it on purpose. Or was it a horrible accident?
> 
> Based on the trope of Science Gone Wrong.


	2. The Wrong Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a werewolf loose in this rather medieval village but it seems they've caught the wrong man.
> 
> That's Lupin at the front, looking rather conflicted. The chap in the spiffy hat is Thou-Shalt-Not-Consort-With-Lucifer Malfoy. The mob, quite naturally, have pitchforks and torches.
> 
> Based on the tropes of Werewolves/Witch-hunters.


	3. Secret, Black and Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a conventional magic circle, admittedly. More like one of those stone mazes you find in out-of-the-way places.
> 
> Based on the trope of Dark Rituals.


	4. 'Did You Miss Me?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Did you miss me?' Lupin murmurs, then leans closer. 'You can't kill a werewolf, Severus. We're already undead.'
> 
> Based on the trope of murder coming back to haunt you.


	5. The Damned Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better face for the Devil to wear than a kindly old man? They're about to get into some proper Dennis Wheatley shenanigans here. Poor Lupin can only watch through the window.
> 
> Based on the trope of a Deal with the Devil.


	6. Crawl of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid sexy Inferi. I see you, baby. Shakin' that (undead) ass. Maybe that's why Remus and Severus look so horrified - they get the front view.
> 
> Based on the trope of zombies/undead.


	7. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone forgot his Wolfsbane last night.
> 
> Based on the trope of gore/splatter.
> 
> WARNING: This one's pretty gross. Literal blood and guts.


	8. The Children of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ze children of ze night, vot music zey make." Harry's about to be dinner - but for whom?
> 
> Based on the trope of vampires.


	9. 'I Created You - I can Destroy You!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably some sort of metaphor for how Dumbledore created the man Severus is today. Or it's a story of a man who created what he thinks is a monster, and the man who doesn't think it's so.  
> If you really want a treat look up Berni Wrightson's Frankenstein illustrations, of which this is poor imitation.
> 
> Based on the trope of Frankenstein's monster.


	10. Honey, I Shrunk the Snupin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something went wrong in the potions lab again...
> 
> Based on the trope of giant insects/tiny people.
> 
> Warning: huge insect and arachnid, if that's not your thing.


	11. Childhood Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Remus has no idea.
> 
> Based on the trope of children not being as innocent as they appear.


End file.
